


I tell you it still will come

by pearl_o



Series: Push/Pull [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He says, "You have the most unpleasant dreams of anyone I have ever known." </i>Charles visits Erik's room later that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I tell you it still will come

**Author's Note:**

> This follows [At point blank range](http://archiveofourown.org/works/221225) and will not make much sense without having read that story.
> 
> Thank you once again to Olivia Circe for her help and encouragement.
> 
> Also, just as a side note, the alternative summary for this story was going to be "Charles and Erik watch each other sleep like giant creepers and also there are sex tears" but for some reason I thought it might make people not take it seriously.

Erik is aware of Charles's presence immediately when he wakes up. A second later, he registers the faint sound of Charles's breath. When Erik opens his eyes he can make him out only faintly in the moonlight, seated in an armchair in the corner in his silken pajamas, carefully watching Erik.

If he needed another proof that Charles has gotten past his defenses, this would be the clearest one yet: he slept through his arrival. He wonders how long Charles has been sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Erik says. He pushes himself up to sit against the headboard.

Charles gestures, almost a shrug. "Watching you."

 _Watching over me_, Erik thinks, and Charles does not protest.

Rather, he says, "You have the most unpleasant dreams of anyone I have ever known."

There is not a trace of pity in Charles's voice, but Erik bristles against it anyway. "I slept peacefully," he says shortly.

"Yes, I know," Charles says, "and I assure you, it wasn't easy."

Erik curls his fingers in the fine bedsheet. "You were in my head while I slept."

"Yes." Charles shifts in his seat, and the movement brings his face further into the moonlight, so that Erik can see his expression. He looks tired, and perhaps sad.

Erik is silent, but Charles goes on. "It was surprisingly difficult. Much more so than I expected, in fact. Your subconscious was determined to fight me every step of the way. Though perhaps that part, at least, should not have been a surprise."

There's an unfamiliar edge to Charles's tone, something closer to bitterness than anything Erik has heard from him before.

"You should be in bed yourself," Erik says. "I don't need a nursemaid, Charles."

"Is that what you think I am, then?" Charles asks. He looks down to his lap, frowning. "I didn't realize I was only supposed to use my powers to diminish you, and not to help you."

There's a long pause. The ticking of the clock seems very loud in the room.

 _Come here_ , Erik thinks. When Charles doesn't move, he adds, _please_.

Charles stands, crossing to the bed. He lies down atop the covers, turning himself in towards Erik. His eyes are very, very blue.

Lying down, like this, is the only time Charles has ever struck Erik as small or slight.

He reaches out to take Charles's hand, places it on his bare chest. He leaves his own hand on top, weighing it down.

Charles lets out a slow breath. _Don't ask that of me again_ , he thinks.

 _I won't apologize for wanting all of you,_ Erik responds.

 _That's not me_ , Charles thinks, so sharply that Erik chooses not to argue. It's merely another thing they disagree upon.

"You don't mind if I sleep here," Charles says, half a question. He knows the answer already, can see it clearly in Erik's mind, but he insists on asking out loud nonetheless, confirming it with the redundant words.

Erik does not bother to form his answer into words himself.

The next time he awakes, it is the hour before dawn. His stirring rouses Charles as well, and they come together in a slow, urgent lovemaking. It is almost silent, but for the sounds of the gasps Charles can't keep in as Erik takes him, and then - afterward - the low hum from Charles's throat as he kisses away the wetness that has formed at the corners of Erik's eyes. Charles says _Erik_ in their minds, so loud, and it is overflowing with an emotion Erik can't place a name to, and doesn't care to try.

When he wakes again, it is fully morning. Sunlight streams through every gap in the curtains, filling the room with a golden light. When Erik turns over onto his side, he see Charles, still deep in slumber, a faint smile on his face. His arms are pinned to the bed where the metal of the headboard has twined around him in thin, delicate, unbreakable bonds while they both slept.

Erik curses under his breath.

It takes him a long time to unfasten the rods, doing so as gently as he can so as not to disturb Charles's rest. He watches Charles's face as he works, and he wonders whether Charles dreams on his own, or if it is merely the echoes of those around him, overflowing once again into his head.

Erik watches Charles sleep for some time longer, and when the thought comes, strong and fierce and unbidden, he does not bury it or force it down. He thinks, _Stay. You'll stay with me, Charles._

Charles stirs lightly and, still sleeping, reaches out his hand.


End file.
